legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Flash
The Flash is a DC Superhero and one of the first characters who is accessible in the mod. First appearing in Flash Comics #1 (January 1940), the character has the ability to run at super-speeds and bend the laws of physics. The Flash has become one of the publisher's most popular heroes, even being responsible for the beginning of the Silver Age of comic books. The player can become the Flash by crafting his suit in the Hero-Maker. Wearing it will give them access to the Speed Force, allowing them to run at super-speeds and perform various abilities. Backstory There have been a number of characters who have taken on the identity of the Flash, however the most popular is the second iteration, Barry Allen, who first appeared in Showcase Comics #4 (October 1956). As a child, Barry was orphaned at the age of 11, after his mother was seemingly murdered by his father. Hoping to prove his innocence, he became a forensics scientist and began working for the Central City Police Department. One night, whilst working with various chemicals, Barry was struck by lightning and doused in the various substances. Seemingly unaffected by the lightning, he headed home and, whilst trying to catch up with a taxi, discovered that he could run at speeds, faster than normal humans can. Barry also discovers that his reflexes have also be heightened, to the point where he could respond to situations at lightning fast rate. After his girlfriend, Iris West, is nearly assassinated by a criminal known as the "Turtle", Barry created a costume and defeated the criminal with help of his new abilities. Taking up the name "Flash", he became determined to use his new abilities to help and protect others. As the Flash, Barry would save people from as many threats as he could and fought various crimes within Central City and Keystone, its twin city. During his early days, he would gain attention from various criminals, some with superpowers and others without. The most famous of these include Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Gorilla Grodd, Captain Boomerang, the Pied Piper and Mirror Master. Many of his villains would often team up and form the Rogues, a group of super-villains who only seek to defeat the scarlet speedster. He also came into conflict with another speedster known as Professer Eobard Thawne, who he later found out to be the murderer of his mother. Through Thawne, he learnt of the energy source that had given him his powers, known only as the Speed Force. Barry would also allow Iris' nephew, Wally West, to operate with him as his sidekick "Kid Flash", after he was similarly and coincidentally struck with lightning and receives the same powers as Barry. Wally would later become the third iteration after Barry dies during the events of "Crisis on Infinite Earths". Other versions of the character include Jay Garrick, a speedster from Earth 2 and the original incarnation of the superhero, Bart Allen, Barry Allen's grandson, and Jessie Chambers, the daughter of superheroes Johnny Quick and Liberty Bell, who acted as a backup for Wally West in case he was injured or killed. In the Mod The Barry Allen iteration of the Flash was the first superhero to be added to the mod. As the mod has been developed, so has the Flash's powers. Pre-4.0 Pre-4.0, Flash's powers were only Speed 5, which allowed the player to run really quickly, and step assist, which allowed them to run up blocks without jumping (only if there was no other blocks above them). 4.0 - 4.3.12 However, in 4.0, his powers were changed. Players who wear the Flash's outfit are given the powers of the Speed Force, which allows them to increase and decrease the speed at which they run. Pressing the 'Suit Ability 2 key' will increase their speed whist pressing 'Suit Ability 3 key' will decrease it. If the player presses the 'Suit Ability 1 key', they will reset the speed at the default. Speed Force powers also gives the player step assist, regeneration, and run up walls (by holding Suit Ability 2 and the "Forward" key, as if tapping into the Speed Force). If the player presses the 'Suit Ability 4 key', they will be able to vibrate their body and phase through walls. Additionally, the player will be given Strength 8, but this will increase to 12 if they are running at high speeds. They will also be allowed to use the "Flash Ring" , which allows the player to put on and take off the Flash costume, and a immunity to Fall Damage. Pressing the Alt Suit key will change the suit from the original comic book Flash suit to the CW Show Flash suit, which is darker and has some design changes. 5.0 In 5.0, the Flash's power were once again overhauled. By wearing his suit, the player will be given Speed 10, Strength 14, Health Boost 5, Regeneration 3 and Jump Boost 2. Flash can increase (Suit Ability 2 Key) and decrease (Suit Ability 3 Key) his speed to run fast, reaching limits of Speed 50, which can allow him to perform feats like running up walls (Suit Ability 5 Key), on water and creating vacuums with his arms (Suit Ability 1 Key). Flash can also vibrate his body (Suit Ability 4 Key), which when combined with the Weapon Equip Key will allow him to phase through solid objects. He can also percept time at a faster rate (Utility Ability Key), allowing him more time to think and navigate. The Flash is also immune to Fire Resistance (as running though fire will put it out), suffocation and fall damage. Crafting To craft the Flash's suit, you will need: *10 Lightning Stone Blocks *6 White Fabric *8 Red Lightning Fabric *4 Red Diamond Blocks *5 Speed Force Essence Flash Logo Recipe.png|Flash's Logos Recipe Flash Mask Recipe.png|Flash's Mask Recipe Flash Chestpiece Recipe.png|Flash's Chestpiece Recipe Flash Leggings Recipe.png|Flash's Leggings Recipe Flash Boots Recipe.png|Flash's Boots Recipe Category:Character Category:Superhero Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Flash Category:Speedsters